lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15 Besieging Of The Cloud City
Besieging Of The Cloud City is the second part of Chapter 15 in Volume 1 of the Journey in Love Nikki. It finishes the story that began in the first part: Chapter 15 Head North To The Cloud City. Plot Finally, Nikki and her friends reach Cloud City! However, it's completely surrounded by the League Till forces from the North Kingdom; they're led by Nidhogg and his second in command, a powerful woman named Ozeca. With the help of the journalist Cali, they manage to sneak into the city itself... Tragedy ensues, however, and Nikki will need to gather what's left of her strength and the support of others (including some very unexpected allies) to get herself back on her feet and show the Northern Kingdom what she's actually made of. Stages 15-6 Road to North * Possible Drop: Versatile Sandals (Maiden), Auspicious Bird, Biscuit Brooch (Princess) * Style: Lively, Simple * Key Words: clothes suitable for horse riding * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm, Unisex Nikki and her friends get as close as they can to Cloud City, but there is something terribly wrong: the sky is filled with smoke and the roads destroyed, meaning their driver cannot take them any further. Momo fears that Cloud City has been abandoned by General Huo Qizhou, but they press on anyways, renting horses so that they can get there quickly. 15-7 Enter Cloud City * Possible Drop: Metal Hairpin (Maiden), Cloud Fantasy (Princess) * Style: Seek Junior British Journalist * Key Words: journalist's clothes * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm, Britain It's raining, and there's no way for Nikki and her friends to get inside Cloud City. They can see the League Till troops everywhere, but getting in without being spotted seems unlikely. However, they bump into Cali, a journalist from Amphithea News, and when she hears about their mission to save Lunar she realizes the potential for her to report on it. With her help, they crawl through the sewers and into the city. 15-8 Blue Bird Wail * Possible Drop: Versatile Bracelet (Maiden), Blue Birds Carry Jade (Princess) * Style: Simple, Mature * Key Words: dashing army style outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Army Momo is not happy about having to go through the sewer, but they make it out in one piece and spot Lunar and Nidhogg dueling. However, an obstacle stands in their way: the redheaded North soldier Ozeca, who Cali recognizes as part of League Till's Snow Eagle Legion. Bobo and Nikki are curious about the history behind the North army, so Cali gives them a quick history lesson about Yunikina, a legendary soldier. However, Cali scorns Ozeca, who fights for everything Yunikina fought against. However, they have no time before Ozeca challenges them to a styling battle. After getting past Ozeca, they reach Lunar just in time to see her face off against Nidhogg. To everybody's surprise and horror, Nidhogg stabs Lunar through the middle. As she lays dying, Nikki runs up to her and holds her, just in time to hear her last words: "I promised myself to be the greatest designer... to let war cease forever... Sorry... I failed..." 15-9 Compete with Nidhogg * Possible Drop: Black Heart Necklace (Maiden), Cathro, Retro Spoon (Princess) * Style: Seek Men's Military Uniform * Key Words: male army uniform * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Unisex, Army :NOTE: The player must make Nikki lose 15 times before properly being able to duel with Nidhogg. After the 15th loss, Mela, Ransa and Sherry will appear and bring the Dawnblade sword, which will counter Nidhogg's skill that keeps the player's score at a mere 10,000 points. From then on, Nikki will win as long as she has the Dawnblade and the Dress and the Coat of the Path of Glory outfit. Nikki and Momo cry out for Lunar in the silence, with the onlookers only able to stare in shock. After a few moments, the mayor of Cloud City deems it Cloud City's most humiliating day due to their inability to stop the loss of life. Nidhogg takes off his hat and bows to Lunar, which provokes outrage among her friends, calling him a hypocrite and demanding to know why he had done such a thing. Nidhogg brushes the criticism off, saying that he doesn't have to explain anything and asking them to leave now that League Till has taken over the city. Bobo urges Nikki to get up and beat Nidhogg, but Nikki is hopelessly lost for words after what happened. Momo asks how Nikki is supposed to beat Nidhogg, who even Lunar couldn't defeat, so Bobo explains the Blood Curse: a curse that prevents the people of Miraland from using force without being overcome by pain. She says that since Nidhogg is at his weakest, Nikki should take the opportunity to fight back. Nidhogg cuts in to offer his own view: that the peace brought about by the Blood Curse was a false peace and that they don't have the option to choose their own fate because of it. Bobo strikes back, demanding to know why Nidhogg was calling the system false when he had benefited from it in his youth. Nikki stands up then, bolstered by Bobo's words, and she decides to fight for Lunar's memory. However, during the styling battle, he uses a skill from his sword called 'Dark Verdict' and she loses automatically. It looks hopeless, but Nikki refuses to give up and continues to battle him over and over. Extra Contents The following stories can be read without using stamina points, as they don't include fashion battle. 15-Side Story 1 Iron Rose Airship Mela, Ransa and Sherry approach Cloud City in an airship, having been given a very important mission by Queen Elle who seems to have her own plans and ideas in regards to the crisis between the Cloud Empire and the Northern Kingdom. Morale is low, and Mela and Ransa won't stop bickering, but they eventually manage to spot Lunar's dead body and Nikki fighting Nidhogg. 15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki Nikki is still down and depressed after not only losing to Nidhogg, but suffering a terrible tragedy. However, the Iron Roses formally declare war against the League Till before presenting Nikki with the Dawnblade, urging her to continue fighting back. (15-9 Compete with Nidhogg): Nikki finally manages to defeat Nidhogg, who agrees to halt his actions in Cloud City for an hour to let Cloud's troops escape without being pursued. 15-Side Story 3 Mysterious Youth To everybody's surprise, a mysterious man appears calling out for Lunar. He kneels by her body, wiping the blood from her face. He is accompanied by Lunar's phoenix Blue, who Nikki and her friends recognize is significant in some way. As quickly as he arrives, he takes her away, promising to take her back to her home in Moonlit City. The Iron Rose beckon Nikki and her friends over to their airship, which they are extremely reluctant to board given their previous interactions. But they recognize that they don't have much choice and get on, leaving Cloud City behind them. 15-Side Story 4 No. 7 Reagent Ozeca offers Nidhogg a medicine called the No. 7 Reagent, which reduces the backlash caused by invoking the Blood Curse. However, she guesses correctly that he would prefer to suffer the full effects, and he explains this is because he should be aware, too, of the suffering he caused. Target Suits The battle suit is soaked in rain, tears, and Lunar's blood. After putting on some heavy military uniform and getting sharp sword, Nikki will help defend Cloud City! * Path of Glory: Whole Chapter, plus 15-9 (Dress, Coat, Waist Accessory) * Uncrowned Rose: 15-7 (Dress, Coat and Shoes) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapter 15 Besieging of the Cloud City